A Way to Love Forever
by Tenri Kage
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo have both made a bear for the one they love, and choose the upcoming festival to tell each other their feelings. Will everything turn out alright? ExT Oneshot with the Epilogue now up!
1. A Way to Love Forever

A Way to Love Forever

By: Cobalt Rose

* * *

Eriol looked at the teddy bear in his hands and sighed. He wanted it to be perfect. Not just perfect, but he wanted to see her eyes light up happily and the sweet smile that made his heart flutter, and that would take more than perfection, in his mind. He knew it was perfectly possible to create the teddy bear with magic, but that wouldn't be right. He wanted to give her a gift, and it could only work if he made it with his own hands. No matter what anyone said, when it came to sewing, Eriol was not very good at it. It wasn't that he didn't take the utmost care, and it wasn't that he didn't try his hardest. He just couldn't help it. Normally, he would have been finished with the bear a week ago, but he had wanted it to be perfect, so it was only half finished.  
  
He remembered how it had all happened that day he had gone to buy his teddy bear.

* * *

Flashback

Eriol walked along the aisle, looking at the different teddy bears to choose from. He knew the Piffle Princess didn't stock the kind of bear he had wanted to make, but this week there had been a teddy bear gallery open, and the store had lots of teddy bear styles that hadn't seen in Tomoeda before. He was looking for a specific kind. He already had the bear all in mind. It would have to be blue, in that particular shade that mixed blue and gray and could only be called cerulean. There was just no other shade he would choose. He knew that he was planning the eyes to be of the glass kind, not the button kind, and soft and fluffy with long fur, not the short fuzz that most teddy bears were made of.  
  
He had scoured all the shops from within the Tomoeda city limits, even going so far as to look in the shops of Osaka when he'd visited there for a vacation with his guardians, but he still hadn't found the perfect bear. When Nakuru had asked why he was going through so much trouble when he could have gotten all the materials with magic, he had replied that it had to be made the same way anyone else would make it, without magic, to be really meaningful to the girl he was going to give it to. Now, he was running out of hope of ever finding the perfect bear, when he saw it.  
  
It was a box with a picture of the finished bear on the front. The bear was an inviting shade of cerulean mixed with a hint of gray. Anyone else would have noticed that the bear's fur was the exact same shade as the eyes of the boy looking reverently at it, but no one was really in the shop this early on a Saturday morning, right before school. The eyes were dark and glassy, glinting hints of blue and gray, but really so deceptive that you couldn't really tell what color they were, but it was really the fur that held Eriol's attention. It was thick and long, and even in the picture, looked so soft that you were tempted to stroke the fur and find out if it was as soft as it looked. He blushed when he thought of the girl he wanted to give it to curled up asleep with the bear in her arms, and bought the bear. On his way out, he also got a length of dark ribbon that looked black, but was actually a very dark shade of purple.  
  
End Flashback

* * *

He winced again as the needle in his hands pricked him.  
  
"Eriol-sama! Why don't you just heal yourself?" asked Nakuru unhappily. It was disconcerting to see her master sewing like a normal person, and refusing to heal himself when he got hurt.  
  
"I told you Ruby Moon. If my gift is to have any meaning at all, it will have to be done without magic. I'm fine," he said smiling. The number of bandages that had adorned his hands was steadily increasing as time continued, but he paid them no mind. He would heal them after the girl got her gift. Ah, the girl. His eyes softened as he thought of her beauty and grace. She held poise, was calm, intelligent, beautiful, and, though the thought depressed him, she was quite unattainable. They had known each other for 6 years now, and even when he had been in England for two years in the beginning, she hadn't failed to write to him every week. It was she that had comforted him when Kaho had left, and it was her that he had first written to when he had decided to return.  
  
Now, Kaho was no more than a memory, and what had thought had been his love for her was pale in comparison to what he felt for his Tomoyo. His Tomoyo. The words had a ring to it, he had to admit. It would be lovely to be able to call her his, not in the possessive terms of her being his property, but her heart being his, as his was hers at the moment, though she didn't know it.  
  
He shook his head. Tomoyo Daidouji was an unattainable goddess who he was never going to be able to have. She was beautiful. There was no doubting it. He loved every single thing about her, hair, eyes, milky skin, intelligence, wit, and everything in between. Sitting behind her, he had had a long time to gaze at her hair; those beautiful, silky strands, the way they caught the light, and how she casually tossed them over her shoulder when she wasn't bent over her desk, working on some assignment or other. He loved her eyes, their depth, their kindness, their laughter. It was the captivating way they smiled at him, the mischievous glint that came into them when she was plotting, and the contrast between them and the smooth, milk porcelain of her skin, that drew him in.  
  
And what of her intelligence? She was brilliant, the head of the class, vice president of the sophomore student council, leader of their selective high school singing group Celeste, as a sophomore, and soloist in the choir. She was one of the most popular girls in the high school, along with her group of friends consisting of Sakura, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko, and as she was the only one of the four without a boyfriend, she was constantly getting love letters in her locker. Everyone left the other four alone. Syaoran had made sure than anyone who looked at Sakura the wrong way was going to be in for trouble, it was known that Tereda-sensei, the principal of the elementary school, would not tolerate anyone touching his Rika, and Takashi Yamazaki and Kenichi Suzuaki would make life very difficult for anyone who tried to make a move on their girlfriends. So far, no one had done anything to Tomoyo, for he and Syaoran had made it clear on the first day that they were both very protective of her, but as long as she had no boyfriend, the love letters kept piling into her locker.  
  
Not only that, she was witty and kindhearted, drawing in the high school males like flies to honey, and the greater part of her charm was for the fact that she did it unintentionally and artlessly. She excelled in cooking, sewing, artistry, and even helped with the drama section of the school. There was not a single thing that Tomoyo didn't help out in, and if there was something interesting to be known, Tomoyo was the first one to hear it. She was the kind of girl that everyone loved to love and hated to hate, perfect in almost everything. Though she didn't know it, if she had said "jump," the school would have asked, "how high," and even if she had named an impossible height, they would have tried anyway.  
  
Nakuru glanced at Spinel sitting next to her. "Eriol-sama is thinking of Tomoyo-sama again," she said. "He's got that dreamy look on his face."  
  
Spinel nodded mournfully. "And he's pricked himself for the 35th time since he started making that bear."

* * *

Tomoyo

Lying on her bed, she curled up, her arms around a plush teddy bear. She had made it a week ago, and it was still here in her room. She hadn't had the courage to give it to him. Pale lavender in color, it was thick furred and soft to the touch. On her desk lay a length of violet ribbon. At the end of the week there would be a festival put on by her high school around the shrine. She and her friends were putting up a hair ribbon and teddy bear booth for the girls, but knowing they all had boyfriends, she had decided to split the selling into five divisions, each girl doing one shift. Their boyfriends were part of the decoration committee, so they didn't have any obligations during the festival, but knowing them, they would help the girls sell the goods.  
  
Tomoyo reviewed the list. She had set the times to each girl's convenience. Knowing Syaoran, who would stay by the shop even though he didn't want to, Tomoyo had wisely put Sakura at the beginning of the list so that her time would be finished very quickly. She gave the third shift to Rika, who would get there late because the first two shifts would be spent with Tereda-sensei in his classroom, helping out, then eating dinner together. She assigned the fourth shift to Naoko, whose boyfriend, Kenichi, was participating in a competition that wouldn't end until after the third shift had started, and let Chiharu have the second shift. She had taken the last shift herself because that was at the very end of the festival where they would shoot up fireworks, and as she had no boyfriend, there was no one to watch the romantic sight with.  
  
Boyfriend. She had gotten many offers from many different people, but she just wasn't interested. There was only one person whom she wanted to receive a letter from, and he was one of the few who had never sent her one. Not that she had expected him to. Eriol wasn't the type to do that. He would never do something as common as write her a love letter. If he wanted to tell her he had such feelings, she was sure he would do it in a much more romantic way than that. He knew her too well to do anything else.

* * *

Eriol

Finally! With two days until the festival, Eriol had finally finished his teddy bear. It was perfect. Each stitch was neat and even, the bear, plump and well stuffed. To add the finishing touch, he lay a spell on the bear so that it would remain as clean and perfect as it was today for as long as the owner wished to have it. He lay the bear on his desk and hoped, not for the first time, that Tomoyo would name it "Eriol." Next to it was a small box of royal blue, the kind that held wedding rings in the movies. Inside was the silky, dark ribbon, curled elegantly around a thin band of white gold. Engraved on the inside were the words "Forever Yours In Love, Eriol." He touched the band lightly with a finger, longing and fearing for the day when he would finally have to show it to Tomoyo.  
  
He closed the box and picked up his school bag. Nakuru was downstairs making his breakfast. She had finished her college courses, had a job as a highly paid magazine model, and a summer job as a server in the highest paying restaurant of Tomoeda. Old habits die hard it seemed, for she and Touya-kun were again working in the same restaurant. He slowly ate his breakfast, still contemplating his decision to give Tomoyo the teddy bear that he had painstakingly made. It was while he was chewing a syrup drenched morsel of pancake that the revelation hit him. He didn't have any clothes for the festival! Last year had been so hectic that there hadn't been time to go to the festival, but this year he could go, and not going in traditional clothes would be a scratch on his reputation. Eriol sighed. He'd just have to magic one up later. Taking his bag with a quick "thanks" to Nakuru, he sped out the door.  
  
"Someone seems preoccupied ne?" said Nakuru to Spinel.  
  
"He probably remembered that he didn't have any clothes to wear to the festival. He's outgrown his old things you know," the stuffed cat replied.  
  
"I guess it's a good thing we asked Tomoyo-chan to make him something nice to wear and measured him in his sleep ne?" the tall girl said with a genki grin.  
  
"He's probably going to ask her to go with him to the festival again this year, like he has for the past four years to 'protect her' from those other people. It's a miracle she hasn't found out it's because he wants to go with her. Well," Spinel paused thoughtfully. "That's not exactly right. He wanted to make sure no one put a move on her the first year, but after that, he asked her again because he liked her."  
  
Nakuru nodded. "I hope things go well with Eriol-sama and Tomoyo-chan. Then we can call her Tomoyo-sama!"  
  
Spinel sweatdropped. "If you say so Ruby Moon." He turned away but stopped when he heard the soft clink of a fork on a plate. "Ruby Moon?" he said, daring to peek over his shoulder.  
  
"Now now Suppi-chan!" said Nakuru with an even bigger genki smile on her face. "I made extra chocolaty chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup and you're going to have some!" she declared.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" cried Spinel as Nakuru lunged at him.

* * *

Tomoeda High School

A muffled boom could be heard. It was break time and in a flash everyone was crowding at the windows to see what had happened. Eriol groaned at buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Ne Eriol-kun? What's wrong?" an angelic voice asked him. He glanced up into a pair of amethyst eyes, the owner who was one of the only people not to scurry to the window to see what the commotion was. "Aren't you going to see what happened?" she asked.  
  
"No Tomoyo-san, I have no need to see what's happened. I know exactly what's happened," a bit tiredly, though he made an effort to smile. "This morning, Nakuru made her famous extra-chocolaty-chocolate-chip-doused-over- in-maple-syrup pancakes for breakfast, so most likely Spinel has gotten drunk and either created magical explosions all over that region of Tomoeda city limits, or has set fire to my house."  
  
Tomoyo patted his hand kindly. "Hasn't it been long enough for you to say my name without the –san attached to it? And why don't I go over to your house and talk to Nakuru-san about feeding Spinel-san sweets." She smiled. "I'll even bring over some of my extra-bitter chamomile tea mix and hope it soothes Spinel-san's ruffled spirits," she added.  
  
Eriol laughed genuinely at this. "If you would, it would be a godsend, and Tomoyo-san?" He paused, getting up his courage. "Will you do me the honor of accompanying me to the festival at the end of this week?" he asked.  
  
Tomoyo's heart sped up; even though she knew he asked her this every year, to every festival that ever crossed their paths. She knew it was because they were both obligated to go, being president and vice president of the sophomore student council, and because neither really favored any of their numerous admirers, but she often wished that it was actually because he wanted to go with her, and not just as her friend. She nodded in agreement. "Ano Eriol-kun, you've been really busy these days, staying late, working at all hours of the night, I didn't think you had enough time to go to the festival, much less make anything to wear, so I took the liberty of making you something. I hope you don't mind," she said.  
  
He nodded absentmindedly before something struck him mind. He raised an eyebrow, smelling a rat. "Are you sure it fits?" he asked. If he had been a girl, it would have been correct to say that he said these words archly, but as he was male, the most that could have been said was that they were said with just a hint of playful skepticism.  
  
"I did a little estimation and made the clothes and pants longer than they were two years ago, that's all. It's not like you've changed that much in size and stature in the past two years," she said offhandedly, but the look in her eyes gave her away. She never really could fool him, exactly the same way that he could never really fool her.  
  
"Now, now Tomoyo-san," he said in a Yamazaki-kun like manner, eyes closed and one finger in the air. "You_ know_ you can never really lie to me. How did you know I didn't have anything to wear, and how did you get my measurements?" he paused, "or should I ask, from which guardian?"  
  
Tomoyo had the grace to blush. "There really is no fooling you, is there Eriol-kun," she said laughing. "Nakuru-san came to me a few days ago and told me because you were so busy, that you hadn't prepared any clothes for the festival. She measured you in your sleep and gave me those measurements. Don't worry; I didn't use anything like pink or orange. Your clothes are a nice black and blue with the Clow emblem on the back embroidered in golden thread. There are also stars and moons and suns embroidered on the sleeves and pants. Don't mind if the patterns seem to move funny. I had other things embroidered in, just in very dark colors that matched the cloth pretty well. I hope you'll like it," she said earnestly.  
  
"My dear Tomoyo-hime, if it's from you, I shall treasure it, even if I outgrow it," Eriol replied with the warm smile that he reserved just for her. By this time, the others had returned, irritated that all they could see from the school was smoke, and classes were about to resume.  
  
"I'll pick you up at the end of the day by your locker so that we can visit your house and then mine?" asked Eriol, as the teacher entered the room.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, unable to answer as the teacher began the lecture.

* * *

After School

Tomoyo packed slowly, trying to calm the unexpected flutter of her heart as she thought of going over the Eriol's house. Closing her bag, she made her way to her locker, wondering if Eriol was going to be there. He was. Back to her, calmly leaning against her locker, he looked as if he belonged there. More than that, he looked as if he were her boyfriend. She blushed at the last thought. She knew he turned around away from the direction she would come in so that she could try to sneak up on him, even though he always caught her before she got very far. Knowing she'd get caught anyway, she did her best to sneak up behind him, and was surprised when she was finally standing behind him, Eriol having not noticed. This was a first, and no mistake, but she wasn't one to just throw away a good opportunity. She took out her video camera.  
  
"ERIOL-KUN!" she cried in his ear.  
  
Eriol jumped and turned around. "Tomoyo-san!" He spotted the camera in her hands. "Tomoyo-san...you didn't...did you?" he asked, fear plainly written on his face.  
  
Tomoyo nodded happily. "If you stop daydreaming maybe I won't give it to Li-kun," she said laughing.  
  
"Won't give me what?" asked a very curious Li walking through the door behind Tomoyo with Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo just smiled. "Now that's a secret!" she replied and took Eriol's hand. "Ne Eriol-kun, we have a lot to do so let's go!"  
  
Eriol fought down a blush and nodded, letting himself be dragged away by Tomoyo. It was a few blocks down and out of school before she let go of his hand he noticed. They walked on in silence to Tomoyo's new house. She had moved so that she wouldn't live quite so far away from her school. Incidentally, it also meant that she could see the light from his bedroom window from her room. Their mansions were the only two in the neighborhood. Tomoyo had always thought it a pity that they weren't closer because she would have wanted to actually see Eriol. She couldn't see anything more than the golden glow of his lights.  
  
They finally reached Tomoyo's house. Letting Eriol in, she told him to sit at the couch while she went up to her rooms for his clothes and the extra- bitter chamomile tea mix that she kept in the room reserved for magic related things. She also changed out of her school uniform and into a much more comfortable pale lavender skirt and white spaghetti strap top with little violet roses patterned on the hem and straps. Coming out of her room, she paused a moment to watch Eriol as he sat below.  
  
He was indefinitely handsome, blue-black hair falling over his deep cobalt and cerulean eyes in a very boyish manner. He was pale, lean, and yet, he was very good at any sports that came his way. It wasn't just the way he looked, but the way he held himself. Confidence and kindness just seemed to hang around him like a second aura. Over the years Eriol had taught her how to see auras, and she could sort of see a dark navy aura around him. Instead of feeling afraid at the excessive darkness, she just smiled. It was the way Eriol was, and she felt comforted by the fact that nothing was wrong.  
  
Sophomore class president, leader of the computer club, star player of the junior varsity soccer team, and the much sought after accompaniment for every instrumental group in their high school, as well as her own, Celeste. He was so intelligent, his mind rivaling her own. Many people had wondered why they didn't hate each other or compete with each other, but they never had to. Kenichi had once asked, before he had gotten to know them very well, why they helped each other and studied together instead of trying to hurt the other. Eriol had just smiled and said it was easier for them to help each other than compete and maybe break a good friendship.  
  
Eriol's festival clothes and a canister of extra-bitter chamomile tea mix in a bag, she walked down the stairs. Eriol's head turned to smile at her hand stopped. Dark tendrils of hair curled around her milky white bare shoulders making his heartbeat seem to stop. Her face was prettily framed with the same hair. He rose smoothly and took the bag from her, offering her the other arm. She giggled and lay tentative fingers on his arm. It was thus that they proceeded to the half burnt mansion that used to be Eriol's house.

* * *

Eriol's House

"Nakuru? Spinel?" Eriol called. Neither of them answered except for the sound of hiccups. "Spinel," Eriol muttered to Tomoyo. She nodded and stepped into the burnt house. Once inside, Eriol waved his hand and the house returned back to normal.  
  
"Spinel-san?" called Tomoyo. "Where are you?" Hiccups answered from the parlor. "I'll make you some of my tea and you'll feel better in no time alright?" she said. More hiccups. Stifling a giggle, she hurried to make the tea. When she got to the parlor, a small cup of tea and a teapot on a tray, she found Eriol already there, a very hung-over and still slightly drunk Spinel in his lap. Smiling, she handed Spinel the cup of tea. Spinel groaned and tried pushing it away, but her insistence made him take the cup and have a sip.  
  
"Ahhh," in a second Spinel was back to normal and relishing the hot drink in his paws. "My thanks to you Tomoyo-sama," he said happily. "We ran out of your extra-bitter chamomile tea last week and I didn't want to ask Eriol- sama if you could bring any more. It seems there are perks to Nakuru setting me drunk."  
  
"It's true," Eriol added. "Spinel insisted on rationing himself to two cups a day."  
  
Tomoyo laughed happily at the praise. "Here's another canister of the tea, and a little citrus peel powder. I have a feeling that sour things might just be what calms Nakuru-san down. We can test it when she comes in," she said. Right on cue, the front door opened with a bang.  
  
"Nakuru, you fed Spinel more sweets, didn't you?" accused Eriol.  
  
"I didn't give him that many!" cried Nakuru indignantly.  
  
Suddenly, there was a dark black blur and a burst of yellow powder. The scent of lemons and oranges filled the room. Nakuru sneezed. "What's this?" she smiled, but it wasn't her normal hyper smile. Blinking a little confusedly she turned and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going Nakuru?" called Eriol.  
  
"I'm going to make dinner for you, Eriol-sama, and Spinel. There's only an hour left until dinner time," she replied calmly.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo glanced at each other dumbly. "She called me Spinel, not Suppi-chan! It worked!" Spinel said in an awed voice. He hugged the two canisters from Tomoyo to him. "Thank you very much Tomoyo-sama. If you lived with Eriol-sama, it would be great. You'd be able to keep Nakuru in control. She's always complaining that Eriol won't dress up in the pretty kimonos she's made, and she could dress you up any way she wanted. The funny thing is that her clothes run more in the fashion that you would wear."  
  
Tomoyo blushed lightly at the thought of living in the same house as Eriol. To cover up her embarrassment, she pulled the clothes out of the bag. Thanking Eriol for letting her come over, she hurried out of the house before he could offer to walk her home. She had a lot of things to contemplate on, starting on what it would be like to live in Eriol's house.

* * *

Eriol's House

Eriol sighed, burying his face in his hands. Feeling his oncoming depression, Nakuru and Spinel stayed in the kitchen. He was a fool and an idiot and...he sighed again. He almost wished his guardians had never been created. The trouble was he couldn't help what came out of their mouths. Forcing away his embarrassment and irritation, he examined the fabric in his hands. It was silk, light, and just as she had described it. He felt honored to be able to wear something so pretty, made by the girl he loved. He paused suddenly. He loved her? He had thought he just liked her a great deal, as a girlfriend, perhaps, but he suddenly knew. He loved Tomoyo Daidouji more than anything and anyone else in the whole world. Suddenly, he was happily laughing, for under the fold of the collar, in almost imperceptible stitches, were the words "Be Good Eriol-kun, And Don't Hurt Your Guardians."

* * *

The Festival

The doorbell rang. Tomoyo, dressed in a dark amethyst kimono embroidered with silver moons and golden stars, her hair up in an elegant but tied with the violet ribbon, tendrils hanging down her neck prettily, opened the door. Eriol stood at the door, dressed in the clothes she had made, dark eyes shining with smiles. She took the proffered hand and walked with him to the festival.  
  
Afternoon became evening and found Tomoyo and Eriol sitting at one of the benches, watching the sunset, eating their dessert, sakura mochi.  
  
"It's very pretty ne Eriol-kun?" said Tomoyo with a dreamy sigh. She gazed out into the fiery colors of the evening paint the sky.  
  
"Yes, it's lovely, one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen," he replied, but he was not looking at the sunset. He was watching the amethyst eyed girl sitting next to him. She didn't notice.  
  
All too soon, the rose and fire orange died away to deep blue. Stars, barely perceptible against the light of the festival, shone in the night sky, and a full moon, beautiful in its milky fullness, graced the dark vault of the sky. Eriol extended a hand to Tomoyo, getting up as he did. "Will my lady visit the shops with me?" he asked his English accent returning.  
  
Tomoyo blushed, though he couldn't quite see it in the poor light. "Indeed kind sir, it was very good of you to offer," she replied in the same way. They wandered, looking over the wares of the different stalls. At the sight of the only single girl of the "Unattainable Goddesses" the nickname for the five girls, the high school males tried their best to gain the attentions of the belle of Tomoeda High. Soft voices grew louder in their calls for people to see their products, and Tomoyo went from one shop to another, admiring the jewelry, scarves, handkerchiefs, and perfumes. The chatter and talk of the slightly crowded festival market delighted her, bringing a happy flush to her cheeks. Spotting a scoop fishing stand nearby, she led Eriol over with a bright smile, catching his sleeve in her delight.  
  
"What kinds of fish are these Kouyama-kun?" asked Tomoyo to a black-haired boy with green eyes who had a self-confident smirk on his face.  
  
"Ah Tomoyo-sama, these fish are rainbow fish! Aren't their scales lovely? They shine many colors you know. Yamazaki-kun said that scoop fishing was invented in Fiji, where the people didn't have fishing hooks. They had big flat spoons though, and because they were hungry, they'd fish for the fish with those spoons, but then they thought it was a lot of fun and patented it. A few years later, Japan bought the patent. He also said that rainbow fish were given as presents between lovers in hopes that..." he stopped. Tomoyo was laughing again. "That one over there, the really pretty one with the flowing fins has been the favored catch, but no one's managed to get it," he told her. She tried a few times to catch the illusive rainbow fish, laughing all the while, but to no avail.  
  
Eriol watched her, flushed with high spirits, a dripping scoop in one hand. He could see she wanted to have that pretty fish, but also that she didn't have a knack for scoop fishing. Handing Kouyama some money, he dipped in the scoop and with a flick of his wrist, pulled out the much sought after rainbow fish. He allowed himself a little smirk and Kouyama's impressed gasp, and let the fish drop into a plastic bag with water in it. He handed it to Tomoyo, who blushed prettily.  
  
"Thank you Eriol-kun, you're too kind. How did you know I wanted the fish? I thought I'd acted like I didn't really want it well enough..." she pouted cutely.  
  
"You forget, Tomoyo-san, that I know you better than most. Besides," he murmured quietly for her ears alone, "it seems only fitting to get the prettiest fish for the prettiest girl in school."  
  
"Flatterer," she whispered back to him before they left the stall, leaving a very jealous Kouyama behind.  
  
Tomoyo noticed a bright hairpin a few minutes later and turned to ask Eriol to go to the stall, but found Eriol at another stall that was surrounded by guys. She couldn't even tell what the stall was selling. She shrugged, knowing Eriol would find her when he was done buying what he was buying. She greeted the stall owner. "Hi Ichirou-kun, that's a very pretty hairpin," she said, motioning towards the strangely glimmering object.  
  
"It is isn't it? It costs only 500 yen, pretty cheap since it's inlaid with some real gold and silver," answered the handsome, dark brown haired boy.  
  
Tomoyo nodded and paid for the pin that was shaped like a rose and a crescent moon twined around each other.  
  
"Let me place it in your hair Tomoyo-san," he said. _If I am the first person to say her name after the pin is in her hair, she will fall in love with me, just like that shrine woman said. Her other spell worked too. I didn't study at all for the last math exam and I got 95% on it,_ he thought, an evil grin slowly spreading onto his face.  
  
Eriol turned, looking for Tomoyo, when he felt a spell beginning to activate. He spotted it, and an icy feeling clenched into his stomach as he saw what was happening. It was a standard, name-linked love spell. If that idiot says her name, I'll have lost my chance forever, he thought grimly. He began to walk over, keeping his eyes trained on the two of them. He had to say her name first. It was a horrible choice to make, either Tomoyo would fall in love with that boy, or him, but if she had to be forced to love someone, he wanted it to be him.  
  
The pin slowly slid into her hair, and for a moment, a small tingling sensation itched her scalp. "Tomoyo-san!" She turned at the boy who had called her name. "Eriol-kun? What's the matter? You're all flushed." She nodded her thanks to a stunned Ichirou and went to him. Placing a cool hand on his forehead, she checked his temperature. "Nope, you're perfectly normal. Are you sure you aren't having too much fun?" she teased.  
  
Eriol laughed in an occupied manner, for Tomoyo's way of acting towards him hadn't changed in the least. Had the spell gone awry? Had there been too many people there? He couldn't tell, but he gave a sigh of relief. He had to still tell her about the spell, even though it might ruin their friendship. She had to know. The chime of a bell broke into his thoughts.  
  
"Oh dear!" cried Tomoyo. "It's already 11!" She looked apologetically at Eriol. "I'm late to mind the shop, so I have to hurry off, but if you can come later we can walk home together ok?" She rushed off.

* * *

The Ribbon and Teddy Bear Shop

"Thank you miss," said Tomoyo as she collected up money for a pretty embroidered ribbon that Rika had made. She wondered how the others were doing. She sat down on the little stool inside the stall and picked up her book. She was just getting to a good part when a voice interrupted her.  
  
"Excuse me? How much is that lavender teddy bear on the counter?" It was Eriol.  
  
"Oh! Eriol-kun! That teddy bear isn't for sale," she said.  
  
"How about an exchange then?" he asked.  
  
"I couldn't possibly..." she trailed off, suddenly curious.  
  
Eriol pulled a deep blue teddy bear and a small box from behind his back. Silently, stunned, she opened the box. Inside, was a silky, shimmering ribbon that was a dark shade of amethyst-blue. She pulled the violet ribbon from her hair, letting her dark tresses fall around her, and placed the ribbon next to the teddy bear she had made. It was then that she noticed the ring. Time slowed as her trembling fingers picked it up. She could hear her heart beat loud in her ears as she read the words, and then looked up at Eriol, tears in her eyes. Her fingers were around the softness of the bear she had made, and she could see it in his eyes, a mirror of the same expression that she wore. He leaned forward and she met him halfway, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss.

Owari!

Epilogue is coming up! This took only two days to write though!

Don't forget to review!

Cobalt Rose


	2. Epilogue

A Way to Love Forever: Epilogue

By: Cobalt Rose

* * *

Eriol sighed contentedly, his arms wrapped tightly around Tomoyo. They sat inside the stall on a small couch that Eriol had created, watching the night sky. It was almost midnight, when the fireworks would shoot up in an amazing display. Shyly, Tomoyo slipped her hand into Eriol's, but a look of worry crossed her face at the slight flinch. She glanced down at his hands. The tiny pinpricks were a testimony to his labor.  
  
"You didn't use magic while making the teddy bear, did you." Her words weren't a question, but an unhappy statement of the facts.  
  
"It wouldn't have meant as much if it had been," Eriol replied. "I had to do it without magic. I cannot sew very well if it's without magic, but for once, I know what a guy goes through when he decides to sew a bear for the girl he loves. Tomoyo-chan," he glanced at her blushing cheeks, pink from happiness at the endearment. "I love you, more than life itself, and," he slipped the ring from the length of ribbon and slid it onto the ring finger of her right hand. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, not trusting her voice. Tears of happiness quietly rolled down her cheeks. Eriol wiped them away lovingly. "Eriol-kun?" she asked, voice still quivering from her tears. "Can I call this teddy bear Eriol- kun?"  
  
Eriol smiled happily at her. "Of course, my lady, if you will allow me to call the teddy bear you have given me, Tomoyo-chan," he replied.  
  
Laughing happily, tears still shining on her lashes, she wrapped her arms around his neck in a loving hug. Eriol blushed, stunned by the open display of affection, then encircled his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Look," he whispered, pointing up at the sky as the first of the fireworks burst in a colorful display. "Did you know that long ago, two people were deeply in love with each other, and wanted to tell the other their feelings, but were too afraid to do so? Finally, a festival came, and they visited it together. When they reached a shrine, a woman there read their fortunes and told them that they would find true love and happiness that night. Both happy, told each other their feelings as fireworks burst above them, and were later married. When they told their friends that story, their friends told them that there had been no fortune telling woman or fireworks that night."  
  
Tomoyo laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. "You're just as bad a liar as Yamazaki-kun," she said in mock reproof.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo-chan, your words wound me," said Eriol, one hand to his heart. He winked. "But then how do you explain that lovers kiss under a sky filled with fireworks hoping that they too will love each other forever?" he asked.  
  
Before Tomoyo could answer, he pulled her close and gave her another kiss, the second one that night, and both hoped that lies could become truth and that they would love each other forevermore.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran

Sakura lay her head on Syaoran's shoulder and sighed contentedly. "The fireworks are so pretty," she said happily. "It's too bad that Tomoyo can't come out here and see it with the rest of us."  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "I think Tomoyo doesn't mind, because, unless I've missed my guess, she has company to watch the display with, right where she is."  
  
"Ne Syaoran?" asked Sakura, much confused. "Who would be with Tomoyo at this time? She's minding the shop."  
  
Syaoran put an arm around the waist of his beloved girlfriend, the other hand holding a slim, golden ring studded with a single, heart-shaped ruby. "I saw Eriol with a blue teddy bear walking in the direction of her shop half an hour ago," he said as Sakura nodded with satisfaction. "Sakura," he said tentatively. "I know this might seem a bit fast because we're young, but we've been dating for four years now, and," he stopped as Sakura turned to him. "Will you marry me?" After all those years of blushes, stammered date proposals, and uncertainty at what Sakura would like, asking her to marry him was the easiest thing in the world.  
  
Sakura stared at Syaoran, his eyes filled with love for her, serious and understanding, certainty radiating from him as he said four words that she'd been longing to hear for the past year and a half. For a few moments tears blurred her vision and choked her voice so that she couldn't talk. "Yes," she whispered, tears pouring down her cheeks unchecked. "Yes I'll marry you my beloved Syaoran-kun," she said, more confidently this time.  
  
Syaoran nodded, slipping the engagement ring on the ring finger of her left hand. Then, the two lovers sealed their promise with a kiss.

* * *

Chiharu and Yamazaki

"Will our parents be surprised?" asked Chiharu softly.  
  
"I doubt it," answered Yamazaki, one arm lightly around Chiharu's waist, his cheek resting lightly against her soft, nut-brown hair. "I think they've been expecting it to happen for a long time; probably since middle school. They know we've been close friends, and I guess they must have suspected it ever since that teddy bear you made me in grade school."  
  
The two lapsed into silence, both pondering their own thoughts. The fireworks burst in brilliant displays of red, green, and golden radiance above them. "Did you know that fireworks were created a long time ago in Africa? One of the tribe chiefs found some sparkly red and black powder on the ground. Suddenly, lightning burst from the sky and hit that spot, giving forth a shower of red sparks on the ground. It started raining, and the – itai Chiharu-chan!" cried Yamazaki, as his new fiancée bopped him on the head with her fan. "You didn't let me finish," he said in a plaintive tone of voice.  
  
"No, I didn't because you're lying again," she said, a smile playing about her lips. She liked his stories, and Yamazaki knew it, but she was sometimes surprised at the gullibility of some of her friends. If they had known them for tall tales as she did, she wouldn't have had to hit him all the time.  
  
Yamazaki smiled, his eyes still closed. "And so the chief devoted his life to finding those red sparks again, because he thought it was great magic. His whole tribe went with him, and he spread the word about the exploding, red, spark magic. That's why the African tribes became nomads!" he said happily. "And," he said, trying to continue before Chiharu did something to stop him.  
  
Chiharu sighed as though exasperated, though Yamazaki knew better. Taking a hold of his collar, like she used to when she preferred strangling him to smacking him to stop his lies, she brought his face close to hers, the smile on her lips becoming more and more menacing, to Yamazaki at least. "Did you know," she asked in a whisper, "that there is more than one way to keep a liar from lying? Other than hitting him, I mean." A grin began to form as Yamazaki shook his head, obviously a little worried. He had stopped his story and she could practically see cold sweat running down his forehead. "There is," she whispered her words even softer now. "You can kiss him," she said, just as her lips met his. Yamazaki smiled as they kissed, his hand holding hers, fingers lightly stroking the golden engagement band he had given her that evening, just as the fireworks had begun.

* * *

Naoko and Kenichi

Naoko blinked in surprise. A moment before, she and Kenichi had been watching the fireworks display, and now the fireworks were blocked out of her view by a large, lumpy, silver-paper wrapped object that was in her line of sight. "What is this, Kenichi-kun?" she asked.  
  
"My gift to you for the festival," he replied simply, blushing redder than a cherry and fidgeting slightly. "Go on," he urged, "unwrap it."  
  
With the soft crinkle of wrapping paper, Naoko pulled away the covering and gasped. Two books and a teddy bear, black as sable with bright blue eyes lay unveiled in her lap. Running her fingers softly over the bear's short, silky fur, she read the titles of her other gifts. "A Collection of Tales of Aliens, and A Collection of Ghostly Tales?" she murmured softly. "I've wanted these for so long, but every book store in Tomoeda didn't stock these, and..." she trailed off, looking at her boyfriend, her mind traveling back to a few months before, during their summer vacation.

* * *

Flashback

"Naoko-chan! You came!" cried an excited Kenichi.  
  
"You thought I wouldn't see my own boyfriend off when he went to Tokyo to visit his family?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I didn't think you'd have enough time," he said as solemnly as possible. The effect was ruined by the grin that burst over his face. "Don't worry, I'll be gone for a week and a half, but I'll come back, and I'll bring you sometime nice from Tokyo ok?" said the dark-haired youth with sparkling blue eyes, so different from a normal person's.  
  
"I'll miss you," said Naoko frankly, "and by the time you get back I'll have filled whole notebook with notes to you, but when you get back, you can read them."  
  
"And I'll spend lots of time with you for the week and a half we've lost," promised Kenichi.  
  
Naoko laughed. "I know you will," she said. "Now have fun!" She hugged Kenichi tightly and waved as he got on the train. Even after she lost sight of him and the window he was sitting at, she still waved.

* * *

End Flashback

"It was these books you got when you went to Tokyo, the something nice that you said you'd get me, wasn't it?" she asked. "I thought it was the sterling silver picture frame engraved with our names on it, but it was these," she said.  
  
Kenichi nodded. "I love you, Naoko-chan," he told her softly.  
  
"I love you too," she replied as he pulled her into his arms for a hug.

* * *

Rika and Tereda-sensei

Yoshiyuki Tereda, his arm around the beautiful, nearly full-grown woman at his side, sighed contentedly. This night was the anniversary of their first year as an engaged couple. It had gone much easier than anyone, least of all himself, had expected. There was no one to despise their relation, his own parents being dead for nearly 3 years now, and Rika herself being the child between teacher and student, a case much like their own. All her parents had asked of him was to keep their daughter happy, and he had been more than willing to comply.  
  
"It's been a year now, hasn't it a-anata," said Rika, blushing and stumbling on the foreign word as it left her lips.  
  
"It has, Rika-chan," replied her fiancée. "A whole year between the two of us."  
  
"I haven't regretted it you know," she said. "Not once have I wished you to be anyone but yourself."  
  
He nodded. "I know Koishi, I know. And that's one of the things I like best about you; your patience and love."  
  
"Is that the only thing?" she asked with a blush that stained her cheeks a deep red.  
  
"Nope, not at all," replied Tereda-sensei. "What I like best about you is all of you, because I can't choose just one part of you. All of you is special to me, no one part being better than any other part."  
  
"You know, anata," Rika said almost slyly, silently proud that she did not stumble on the word this time, "have I ever told you I like, no, I love that about you? Your faith in me and your love for me?"  
  
Tereda-sensei laughed, placing a kiss on Rika's forehead as he said, "Every day Koishi. You tell me that every day."

* * *

Owari!

Please visit my profile site for information on upcoming stories, and...I'm so sorry....A Month in the Courts of Li is going to be down for a bit while I try to work on the chapters. Whatever happens, before this summer is finished and I go back to high school, I WILL have it done! I hope...

Remember, please review!


End file.
